


Naughty Nurse Dean

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 11: Medical Play.  A sequel to Prompt 2. An aggravating hunt provides the opportunity for a little fun in the midst of the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Nurse Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment.

Dean smirked to himself. By this point, Sam surely thought he’d gotten away from the incident with the incubus. Not so. Sam had come up with a nasty case of food poisoning – it wasn’t that he didn’t feel sorry for the kid, it was a... shitty... thing to go through, no pun intended, and the boy had puked for a day or two straight, too. He was feeling better, but still couldn’t keep anything down, which was a problem – Dean had seen it before, remembered exactly what it had taken to get Sam back on solid food the last time something like this happened. Normally he’d have let Sam take care of it, forge his own prescription for the anti-nausea meds, but Sam had been pestering Dean mercilessly to cuddle and kiss, which was just not happening until they both knew Sam was fine. Rule number 56, never mess with recovery time.

And today, the kid was keeping down liquids just fine, which meant that the toxins had run their course, and the anti-nausea meds would fix the rest. Dean had sent him in to shower, giving him a kiss that had a couple promises in it, some of which Dean even intended to keep. He’d laid two restrictions down though.

“Only if you don’t have a fever, and you behave yourself. Get cleaned up, Sammy – cool shower.”

Sam had been so eager for a little attention, he hadn’t even argued. Dean sat down for a minute to smirk to himself, then made sure the items he needed were in the nightstand drawer, fighting off laughter as he did so. All systems go. The door to the bathroom opened, without the usual billow of steam, and Dean was pleased that Sam had obeyed.

“On the bed, Sam,” he said, getting up.

“Why’re you still dressed?”

“Remember? No go if you have a fever, and I want to get the meds in you, too. Maybe you’ll be hungry later.”

“You filled a scrip? When?”

“When you were out cold, dude, like usual.” Dean shook down the thermometer, and Sam frowned at him.

“I don’t-“

Dean cut him off. “One, no fever, two, behave yourself. Gonna blow it at the starting gate, bro?”

Sam wiggled a little, flushing, and more than a little turned on. Why the man had to be such an asshole when Sam was sick, he never understood, but he was feeling fine now and… why was Dean coating the thermometer in Vaseline? His big brother smirked at him.

“Roll over, Sam.”

“What?”

“I have to keep repeating myself, you can forget about anything happening, Sam.”

Sam rolled over, twitching, and Dean was amused by the kid’s wary gaze. Excellent. He didn’t intend to carry this too far, just enough to tweak his brother, provide some good fodder for teasing in the future. Dean slipped out the rubber gloves, snapping them on, watching Sam’s eyes widen, and then get saucer big as Dean tugged down the towel, and approached with the thermometer. To his credit, Sam didn’t move.

“Dean…” The tone was pleading, a little angry, perhaps, but not carrying the usual load of attitude that a lot of Sammy’s remarks were wont to do.

“Sorry, dude, I don’t trust you to not cheat with the thermometer. Best way to get around that,” he said, and inserted it into Sam’s cute butt. Sam squirmed, and Dean swatted his thighs lightly. “Behave.” Sam obeyed again, and Dean wondered whether the obedience quota would be up for the next month after this, because he’d expected more resistance. He refrained from snorting, because he would bet cash money that he’d get it with the final bit he had planned. But for now… He glanced at the clock, knowing it would be another minute or two before the temp registered. He cupped Sam’s balls with his free hand.

“Should I ask you to turn your head and cough,” he teased.

“Dude…” Sam flushed at that, and Dean let himself chuckle a little. The third minute passed, and he withdrew the thermometer, giving Sam’s butt a little pat. Normal. Good. He cleaned the thermometer, putting it away, and stopped Sam before he moved.

“Not done yet, Sam.”

“What?” Sam sounded a little panicky.

“Meds, remember?”

“Uh, swallowing pills works better when I’m sitting up, right?”

“Nothing to swallow, Sam.” Dean rattled the prescription bottle of suppositories. “Last time, you faked taking the pills-“

“They give me dry-mouth.”

“Sorry. We can’t afford to have you down, and again, don’t trust you, so stay put there.” He was expecting Sam to try and bolt, and pinned him effortlessly.

“Let me up!”

He didn’t bother answering, just slapped Sam’s naked butt a couple of times, hard enough to let Sam know he was serious. Really, the handprints were attractive – the gloves must add a little something, he thought, because Sam settled down pretty fast. Sam buried his head in his arms as Dean’s lubed finger poked the first of two suppositories in, lingering enough along Sam’s prostate to make him squirm, give a little muffled, frustrated groan. He took quite a bit more time with the second, warning Sam to behave with a quick swat before he began. This one managed to elicit another couple of those little groans, and some more wiggling, for which Dean landed a couple more sharp spanks. Rocking back on his heels, he snapped the gloves off, making a perfect shot to the wastebasket, and cleaned his hands with an antiseptic wipe.

“Now the question of the day is whether I can call that behaving or not,” he said sternly, and watched a flush travel down the back of Sam’s neck, enjoyed the boy’s squirming. He reached up and brought the kid’s arms away from his face, and looked closely at the cute little frown that meant Sam was approaching an awkward combination of worried and frustrated. Dean snapped open another bottle, and was rewarded by a full on blush and Sam’s eyes squeezing shut.

He warmed the massage oil in his hands, before starting to work out the knots in Sammy’s shoulders. It took forever for the kid to relax, he noted, and if he was any judge, Sam was still turned on. He flipped the younger boy over, running his strong hands over his brother’s chest. He could see the desire still clear in Sam’s eyes, among other places.

He leaned forward. “I guess you’ve been good enough. We’re taking it easy though,” he said, and was pleased to see Sam’s fervent nod. Probably wasn’t feeling a hundred percent, still, but there were still some damn good places they could go, even if it wasn’t all the way. “One more thing, Sam. Pay attention. The cross-dressing? Never again. Got it?”

Sam’s eyes went wide understanding exactly why Dean had put him through a naughty nurse routine, minus the sponge bath. “Got it,” he replied tersely.

Dean smiled. “Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it?” He closed his eyes as his lips met Sam’s, and failed entirely to notice the thoughtful glimmer in Sam’s eyes.


End file.
